


不想去学校（六）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 17





	不想去学校（六）

和上一次的霸王硬上弓不太一样，贺天这次是在很认真的带着莫关山放松，莫关山觉得俯趴在床上背对着贺天很没有安全感，毕竟他是个什么花招都能耍出来的家伙，贺天哄他说这样会扩张的更充分，一会儿就不会疼。  
「你就瞎鬼吧！」  
「说一百句不如试一次」贺天才不听他废话，拽住腰把人翻了个，贺天手劲很大，掐的莫关山腰侧生疼。  
「艹，有这么大手劲不去拧钢筋真屈才」  
「我主营业务是打桩」贴着莫关山耳边的唇吐露着热气，继而又在鬓角落下一吻。  
贺天的大掌压下莫关山的腰，另一只手蘸满润滑液，朝着莫关山的后穴挤进「疼……」莫关山向前爬了一小步又被贺天掐腰拽回来。  
「乖一点」贺天看着那蜜桃般的白屁股咽了下口水，随即送上一掌，听着莫关山的叫声，欣赏臀肉荡起微微的弧度，美得很呐，贺天喉头一紧，牙齿先于理智，咬在了莫关山的臀肉上，将将卡在后穴里的手指瞬间被挤了出来。  
贺天低声笑「劲儿不小啊」  
红红的牙印像徽章一样镶嵌在白臀肉上，此情此景，贺天真恨不得拿手机拍下来，但估计莫关山得把自己生吞活剥了。  
玩儿够了便开始专心扩张，贺天耐心的勾起手指摸索着每一寸肠壁，上次爽透了，自己也没太记得这家伙的点在哪，这次只得费时间找找，他发现莫关山是个很敏感的人，稍稍撩拨一下，小欲望就抬了头，前端泌出晶亮的液体，银丝般的垂下，莫关山的呻吟声小小的，带着害羞的气音，整个身体被染成了粉色。  
贺天侧过身用肩膀压着莫关山弓起的背，跨过他的细腰握住一抖一抖的性器，用温暖的手心爱抚着，看莫关山侧着头埋在枕头里，张着嘴模模糊糊的低吟。  
「哪里觉得舒服或者痛都要说出来…」贺天看他在这个阶段就意乱情迷的脸，停下动作，啄一口莫关山软软的脸颊「现在就受不了了?」贺天的大掌在莫关山的臀部划拨着「要继续吗?」  
「嗯」莫关山尽管语气柔软，但是回答的很坚定简短，似乎这个问题没过脑子，就直接回答了。  
贺天觉得有意思，就放他躺在床上，双臂撑在莫关山身体两侧，仔细端详他的脸，上次没看清，只记得屁股好看，可识别一个人总不能光靠屁股。  
他长得白，皮肤也细，要不是他的吊梢眼，和时常紧蹙的眉头，一定会被别人认为很娘，莫关山出了很多汗，额前的头发湿哒哒的糊在脑门上，贺天替他向后拨开，又点了点他的眉心，「怎么老皱眉?」  
「到底做不做啊！」听听，这家伙总是语气恶劣，来掩饰自己的不安，莫关山突然想起来什么，「哦——你是等着我操你呢?」莫关山的眼睛瞬间就亮了，还伸手要去摸贺天的屁股，贺天朝着莫关山的性器拍了一下，不轻不重，看莫关山还是有点疼的咧了下嘴，贺天沉着脸「贼心不死呢！」  
「切！」莫关山白了眼贺天，用脚去踹贺天的胸膛，被贺天一手抓住，仔细端详他小巧圆润的脚趾，亲了亲，又拿过一个枕头垫在莫关山腰下，让他的屁股翘高，已经准备好的后穴红艳艳的，贺天撸动几下，抵在入口「要慢一点还是激烈一点的?」莫关山自从自己被垫起后腰，就开始紧张，上次的体验太过激烈，他的回忆并不很好，就像是芥末章鱼很呛，但是又想吃，莫关山也是如此，「慢一点吧」他小声说，生怕一张嘴心就蹦出来。

贺天慢慢的把欲望埋入，不得不说，被软肉如此紧致的包围的体验其实并不多，这紧致有一部分是莫关山的紧张所致，他放不开所以给贺天的进入带来了很多阻碍，但贺天并不反感，完全进入后，手掌轻拍莫关山的臀肉，以痛感刺激着他，分散他的注意力。莫关山咬着唇哼哼，这次确实不太疼，只是那种感觉依旧陌生，陌生到他的鼻子一酸，眼眶湿润。贺天开始缓缓抽动，知道他rt敏感，就用指尖划拨着，果然莫关山的呻吟变了调，带着点哭腔和期许，像是躲避又像是邀请。贺天低低的笑，俯下身，一下下亲吻着那粉嫩的乳尖，用舌头把小红粒儿裹住，把整个乳蕾含嘴里嘬吮。  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯…哼……嗯」莫关山开始不安的扭动起来，下半身也放松了许多，使得贺天的进入更加轻松，加之润滑液的滋润，发出了脸红的「咕叽咕叽」声，莫关山推拒着胸口的头「别…别嘬……别…嗯…」贺天抬起头扳着莫关山的腿开始抽插起来，莫关山的屁股肉相较一般男人的要多一些，撞上去柔软的像是棉垫子，因为屁股肉多，所以后穴才会更加紧致，进入的也能更深一些，贺天逮准了莫关山的敏感点，照着那一个位置猛撞，莫关山就只能张着嘴发出小狗般的呜咽，没过一会儿就哭了起来，眼泪一流，哭腔一喊把莫关山自己都吓一跳，莫关山从小就是胡同里的孩子王，到上学时有人看他干巴瘦以为好欺负，但无一例外被打的亲妈都不认识，哭那是更不会的，小时候妈妈把他屁股上打出红淋子他都一声不吭，这样一个男孩子居然在床上被操哭了。「呜呜呜……」莫关山一想起来又羞愧又委屈，奈何快感层层攀升，他仿佛在云端行走，深一脚浅一脚，没着没落，他抓紧被单，都快揪破了却依旧觉得无依无靠。

贺天被他的哭声惊到了，以为是自己失了理智弄疼了他，低头看他肚皮上的乳白色粘液，「嗯?背着我偷偷s了?」贺天把莫关山抱起来，摆成脐橙位，这下入的更深，莫关山抹抹眼泪直愣愣的跪起来，脱离了贺天的性器。  
「为什么哭?」贺天舔掉挂在下巴上的泪珠「弄疼了?」他肚皮上沾的jy勾起来，往莫关山的嘴唇上抹，看他扭着头躲避，贺天搂紧了他。  
莫关山渐渐平静了些，吸着鼻子不说话，这样子在贺天眼里很特殊，从前约到的人都会搂着脖子让他再快一点，再重一点，他不喜欢忸怩的床伴，毕竟大家是出来享受的，干嘛要搞的像强迫对方一样呢，可是莫关山这一哭，头发是先天的橘红，脸是欲望抹的潮红，眼眶是舒爽描的诱红，怎么看都像是个被自己满足到无法自持的小可爱，贺天非但不讨厌，还起了逗弄他让他哭的更惨的恶劣想法，床上是欺负他的好机会，下了床莫关山就只会举拳头说脏话了。  
「那自己放进去」贺天好声好气的引诱着  
「我不会……」莫关山又摇摇头，深吸了一口气，无助的趴在贺天的肩窝。  
贺天扶着自己的欲望，慢慢送入莫关山的后穴。  
「疼……」位置不对，莫关山弓起腰哼唧着  
「腰直起来一些」贺天收紧小臂，把人揽的更近  
「嗯嗯…哈…嗯」随着贺天的小幅度的顶动，莫关山抠住贺天的肩膀难耐的哼唧，贺天觉得自己要被他抠破了，连忙伸过手让他作恶的小爪子抓着自己，莫关山此刻正在欲海颠簸，可算是抓着了一根救命的稻草，贺天与莫关山十指相扣，看他葱白段般的手指无助的紧握又张开，叼住他脖子侧面的软肉含在嘴里，怕留下印子惹他难堪，便不用劲，只是含着。  
渐渐的莫关山好似得到要领一般，随着贺天的冲撞开始摆起了腰，他的眼神并不清明，这一切都不过是被欲望驱使，正是这种天然的「悟性」刺激了贺天的神经，脑子里最后一根弦又崩了，莫关山还在小幅度的抬着屁股自我满足中，贺天一把把他推倒在床，瞧他傻乎乎的不知道发生了什么，还在愣神，贺天捞起莫关山的腿抗在肩上，向前压去，将他整个人对折起来，后穴近乎与床面垂直。  
快速被刺入时，莫关山仰着头，嘴巴张圆发出沙哑含混的呻吟，敏感点被反复刺激研磨，巨大的满足感再次逼得他眼泪直流，他用手抵住贺天的大腿，企图让他慢一点，轻一点，视线被泪水模糊，恍惚迷离的看着贺天。  
贺天一记记重顶下，莫关山的小腹和腿都无法抑制的抽搐着，脖颈仰出优美的弧度，发出一阵悠长婉转的吟叹，浓白的jy再次堆叠在小腹上，贺天缓缓替他撸动着延长快感，莫关山本意是想阻止的，奈何浑身脱力，附在贺天的手上更像是抚摸，贺天把他的乳蕾再次茵湿，勾起那浓稠的乳白点在他粉红的乳晕上，看胸前那白里透红的小点，不想把人折腾的太惨，摘掉安全套，开始慢慢自渎着，释放在莫关山的胸口。过了好一阵，莫关山的意识才渐渐清明，察觉出了后穴依旧埋着贺天疲软的下体，觉得不舒服便向前蹭蹭，摆脱了它，贺天本来都有些昏昏欲睡了，被莫关山蹭的又睁开了眼，拍了下额头「带你清理一下，不然容易发烧」喑哑的嗓子透着一股子性感，莫关山赌气的骂了句街，贺天一脸餍足，恢复了好脾气，没同他计较，给他来了个公主抱，走到了浴室  
二人一同坐在浴缸里，面对而坐，热水吁的莫关山眼皮打架，这两天失眠失的厉害，现在泡着澡，困意就占了上风，最后沉沉的砸在了贺天怀里。贺天的大掌在水下揉掐着莫关山的臀肉，爱不释手，滑溜溜的像嫩豆腐，没有讨人厌的红痘印或者因久坐而淤积的黑色，很纯粹的粉白，大掌轻轻拍打揪掐着，扣弄着牙印坑坑洼洼的小窝儿，另一只手夹着香烟，这事后烟抽的，总能让他想起些有的没的。  
他已经很久都没和一个人这样亲密的坐在浴缸里了，浴缸于他来讲不过是个情趣地点，水波粼粼的做着怪浪漫的，现在莫关山依偎在自己怀里，倒有了种爱情的味道。爱情?那是什么狗屁东西，丢在一角太久不碰了。深叹一口气，莫关山的小脑袋随着自己胸口起伏，还砸吧砸吧嘴，贺天觉得这人实在是傻的可爱，单纯应该是因为从未经历过人间险恶吧。  
贺天目睹过父母的无爱婚姻，母亲去世后他性情大变，对感情麻木的很，他根本不相信这世界上两个无亲缘关系的人会有什么纯粹的爱，他喜欢看那些男男女女在自己身下被欲望支配的模样，那一刻他就在心底冷笑，「瞧吧，你根本就不爱我，你就是被操舒服了，换个人你也能轻松说爱」所以他不喜欢接吻，他觉得脏，那张信口开河的嘴，很脏。  
贺天搂着莫关山在浴缸里坐了许久，担心这位小豆丁着凉，用浴巾把人裹出来，放在床上捂好被子时已经凌晨2点。穿好衣服离开了酒店，临出门前告诉前台早上7点往房里送一份早餐，就算是约炮，贺天也要把体贴的豆腐渣工程做牢固。

自己转身投入到灯红酒绿的酒吧里，开始他的夜


End file.
